A Guy Like Me and a Guy Like You
by Carleen
Summary: My first S.H.I.E.LD. Agent fan fiction. The title is from a line Fitz says during the episode The Hub. It got me thinking... WARNING: That episode had too much Slash for me to ignore. All that big brown-eyed staring, wistful looks and omg we're gonna die together. This is FitzWard Slash pairing. If this is not your thing then stop right here. Otherwise, thanks for stopping by.
1. A Guy Like Me and a Guy Like You Ch 1

TITLE: A Guy Like You and a Guy Like Me

CHAPTER: 1

EPISODE: The Hub

* * *

Still angry about the news there were no plans for our extraction. I wondered just how they could so easily lose a brilliant young mind like his. I was just the muscle. Guys like me were easy to find and train into S.H.I.E.L.D. It just didn't make sense. Why dismantle the tech and leave it behind? Wouldn't they just rebuild it? So they decided to leave us behind and what would follow? Torture and lingering death. For Fitz it would be much worse. They would torture him for his secrets then keep him alive to work for them. My anger grew at such thoughtlessness.

It's not as if I'm ungrateful. They eventually rescued us and against orders to the contrary. That was a good thing about being a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent. They talked a good game of regulations, secret information and access levels. The reality was plenty of leeway during a mission. So what would Fitz and I have done if the Bus hadn't shown up? Two choices: Let them shoot us to avoid capture or run. Although there were plenty of places to hide in the warehouse behind us. Eventually we'd have to make a run for it and with all this wide open country… well, let's just say, I'd rather be shot while I'm looking my enemy in the eye, rather than in the back running away.

Except for the leave you there to die part, that mission was all in a day's work for me. Sky expressed her concern by punching me in the shoulder. I could call it childish behavior. The reality was she'd learned to compartmentalize her feelings long before joining S.H.I.E.L.D. Feelings have no place in our line of work. May simply nodded and Coulson ignored the entire episode. So, with nowhere to express my anger I stuffed it down and went in search of Leo. How was he doing? Was he processing the Intel that today should have been his last day on earth?

I found him in his cabin curled in a ball on his bunk.

"Hey, you okay?" I sat down on the only chair in the room. What was wrong with him? He didn't look ill or upset. Just very flushed.

"Fine. Ward. Go away."

I was shaking my head before I even responded. "I won't leave you like this. Now, sit up and talk to me."

That time all I got was a shake of his head and he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Is it about the mission? Maybe we should talk about that. Personally, I'm mad as hell they planned to leave us behind. But it turned out fine. Please sit up, Fitz. Uh, you know I could make you sit up, right?"

With a groan Fitz rolled over and sat up. His arousal was evident under the soft fabric of the sweatpants. I couldn't take my eyes off it. Who knew the brainiacs had… never mind. I think I know what's wrong. He didn't move away when I moved to sit next to him on the narrow bed.

"That was a dangerous mission, Fitz. Mix danger, adrenaline and life threatening situations and the emotions and the hormones churn. I promise it will get easier. Why didn't you take care of yourself?"

"I tried…" and he squeezed his eyes shut again.

I had to smile at that. What was this naivete or did he imagine mundane things like sexual need didn't affect the smart folks? He was equal parts brilliant and hopelessly childlike. From the innocent need in his eyes to the respectable looking mound under his clothes. I put my hand out and after a moment he took it. I looked down into his eyes.

"Will you let me help?" A simple statement. He could take it anyway he wanted, including kicking me out of his cabin.

"But...you're not...I'm not…"

"What we are is two men who almost died together this morning. Whatever happens between us here tonight, or does not happen, will stay between us. And please understand can never happen again."

I turned toward him, moved into his space and he gasped. But he held eye contact and he didn't move away.

"Show me?" I let me question drift between us on the breath we shared.

With his expressive blue eyes liquid with desire he turned my hand over over on his groin and shuddered.

I let my hand move gently over him. He was big. My fingers flexed in anticipation. Then I grinned when he pushed the sweat pants down over his hips. Impressive. My fingertips stroked lightly down the ridgeline of his erection. His hips jerked in response.

"Fitz, listen to me. I sense you're worried about whether this means you're gay or I'm gay or whatever. This has nothing to do with any of that. It isn't even an issue. This is just you and me."

I let my fingers wrap around him.

"Look at me." When he opened his eyes I leaned in and kissed him. For just a moment I twisted my tongue with his and backed away. When he was looking at me again I held my right palm up to his mouth. Not that innocent, I thought, when he obediently spread our shared saliva on my palm. His tongue tickled my palm. His beautiful erection leapt into my hand when I reached for him. As I slid my hand gently up and down he moaned and lifted his hips.

"This world you're in now, Fitz. Life and death is all that matters. Today even that almost didn't matter. What matters is that we live. In whatever time we have, we must live a life. So while I will tell you not to care and keep your heart hidden we will share this moment."

I watched his eyes roll back in his head and I knew he couldn't hear me anymore. That was fine. Renewing my grasp I pulled up on his shaft to gather more lubricant from the crown. Up and down. Up and down. The veins stood out like thick cords as his blood pumped, flooding his cock and preparing for climax.

"That's it. Push as hard as you need to. You are so beautiful this way."

I held on while his body took over for him. Then he felt his shaft harden to stone in my hand. It arched like a taut bowstring. It needed only a second to find its release.

"Come to me, Leo. Come to me…"

He erupted into my hand and the scream I watched begin on his lips was swallowed by my mouth. While I kissed him he rose up to me and I put my arms around him. Against my shoulder his breath came out choked and ragged. I held him tenderly until he recovered.

"I...I…"

"Shhh. Close your eyes, I will clean you up and then you will sleep." After I washed my hands and his groin I covered him with a sheet. Before I could leave him I had to taste those lips again.

"Good night, beautiful one." I whispered against his lips and kissed him gently.


	2. A Guy Like Me and a Guy Like You Ch 2

TITLE: A Guy Like Me and a Guy Like You

CHAPTER: 2, We Need a New Plan

FANDOM: Agents of SHIELD

PAIRING: Ward/Fitz

* * *

Coulson had just shared the news with me that our team had the week of Christmas off. I took the stairs two at a time, as I headed up to the living area, to share the news. A whole week off. Off this aircraft, off the mission schedule and off the grid. Seven days of reading, writing and quiet. Time to think and process the events of the last two weeks.

The team glanced up from their game of Trivial Pursuit when I entered the room.

"Merry Christmas, guys. Coulson just got word; seven days off over the Christmas holiday."

And I was rewarded with their smiles of happiness. Skye shouted and pumped her hand in the air. Less than a minute later, the game forgotten, they began making plans. I left them to it. I had my own plans to put in motion.

First, I called my landlady and ordered my brownstone cleaned and readied. Next I ordered food delivered. Then after pouring myself a drink I began to pack. The sound of May's voice interrupted my musings. We hadn't spoken on a personal level since that night we spent together at the hotel. I'll never call it a mistake, but that's the very last time I allow alcohol to cloud my judgement. I wasn't a kid anymore. I already promised myself those days were officially behind me.

Of course, it had been pleasurable. We needed each other at that moment. Working with her day to day was one thing. But she allowed so few expressions to cross her face. Making love to a woman who never expressed her pleasure was a little off-putting. In fact, she barely spoke until the next morning. Let me know what you're feeling. Share a little more about yourself with me when we're naked together than pursed lips.

Fitz had been so expressive, trusting and ready to reciprocate. Yet I had stopped him. Since that night I'd remembered the taste of his mouth and the gentle passion in his eyes. Why had I stopped him? After he'd caught his breath, he reached for me, even as I was pulling away. I never thought of being in charge or the dominate one. There was such a difference in the touch of a woman compared to a man. May, in spite of her strength touched me with tentative hands. Fitz had my upper arms in a vice grip while he searched my face for answers. Why was I thinking of Fitz?

The realization almost doubled me over with need. I wanted to let him explore, his mouth to plunder mine with ownership and power. The bed came up fast as I dropped to its surface.

What color blue were his eyes? I knew they changed by what he was wearing. Today he wore a dark blue cashmere pullover. My hand reached out to touch the soft knit once already today. And I remembered, his eyes so lost in waves of passion, were as dark an indigo night. The memory so aroused me I almost reached for myself, when May cleared her throat at the door.

"Disturbing you?"

"No, not at all. Just packing a few things."

Her face is an inscrutable as ever. She closed the door firmly behind her.

"If you want to spend some together. I can be available." She commented without expression or preliminary greeting.

She was standing very close to me now looking up into my face. All I had to do was reach for her. The exotic scent of her. The black silk of her hair sliding over my skin. The strength in her hands, turning me, grasping me. Would Fitz touch me that way too? Would he even want to? I wanted to find out. How I wanted to taste him again.

I cupped May's cheek in my hand. "Not this time. Looking forward to peace and quiet.

She blinked and looked away.

"No, don't think that. I kissed her lightly. Now, I'll see you after Christmas. Okay?" I kissed her hand and shooed her out of my cabin.

The plane had landed by the time I showered and changed. We called and waved to each other as we separated and headed to our vehicles. It surprised me that Fitz wasn't leaving with Simmons. I watched them drive away and realized Fitz had never walked off the plane. I tossed my bag in the car and went in search of our resident brainiac. I found him on his hands and knees with his head inside a control panel.

My blood heated and throbbed at the thought of touching him, or kneeling down behind him. Running my hands over his smooth skin and firm muscles. Would he accept my touch? Does he think of that night too?

Stop, Grant. Just stop, I admonished myself.

While I'd been staring and lost in thought about the possibilities, Fitz had stood up and was now standing in front of me.

"Have ye come looking for me? Why?"

"You know why."

"No, I don't. I see how generous ye are with your team. You've been busy—."

"—What are you talking about?" He's staring up at me with those same liquid blue eyes shimmering with emotion. His bow shaped mouth poised on the word I stopped him from speaking.

I wasn't sure what to say, so I stayed silent. He tossed down a metal tool and it clattered on the deck and continued talking. His Scots accent so thick with anger I could hardly understand him.

"Me… Last week it was May. I keen Skye will be next. I do'n suppose there's anythin' I can do about you offering the same sort'o comfort to Simmons? She's got a soft heart an' I wouldna care to see her hurt. You're quite'ta bleeding heart, you are. Now if you'll excuse me, I've work to do."

"Leo. Stop that!" I pulled him back around and toward me.

"I've said all I have to say. Go on with you, now." He dismissed me with a wave of his arm.

My feet stayed stuck to the floor. I'd hurt him without understanding it was a possibility. Then just as I had that night in his cabin I took a step closer to gauge his reaction.

He raised his eyes from my chest with a look I didn't understand. "Are you angry with me, Leo?" I touched my fingers to his lips when he tried to answer me. "I never imagined it would matter to you—I'm sorry."

He's kissing my fingers one by one, then holding my hand against his cheek. His eyes are closed, red-gold lashes laying against fair cheeks. There's a small room behind him. I pushed him into it. No reason for any more of this to be caught on video. Once I got him in the room I kicked the door closed. He didn't protest when I dragged him against me.

"Tell me! Why didn't you leave with Simmons? I heard you both say you spent the holidays at her parent's house. Why are you still here!" So now I'm shouting into his face, but it's like nothing I'm saying to him is penetrating his composure.

Finally he twisted his body from me and raising his hands as if to push me away. I had no intention of allowing him to escape so easily.

"I dinna keen I would care. Took me by surprise."

"How did you even find out about that night?"

"I was there in the hallway. I knew you were shook hard by the power o'that staff. Wanted to check on you. I saw May nod to you and the door close on ta' both of you. A sleepless night that was."

"Leo, I have an idea. I'm headed to my brownstone in the city. Come with me? We'll take time and get to know each other. There's plenty of room. If you wanted to do nothing but take over the kitchen for experiments — that got a smile out of him — then fine."

"I'm busy."

"I don't think that's true. Come with me. I can cook. Let's start this over."

"Start what over? You're daft." He pushed his shoulder against the door and turned the handle.

I caught him by the shoulders and pinned him. My right hand shoved his chin up.

"This," and kissed him with a hunger that nothing May had done or said provoked in me. Before I took him against the door, I tore my mouth from his and laughed at my teenage impatience. "Answer me, before I make love to you on this cold hard floor. I want to bury myself in you!"

It was his turn to chuckle and the sparkle of humor in his eyes sent a fission of passion through me.

"You can be sure we'll be doing plenty of preliminary experimentation before we test that final hypothesis. Especially, when it's the first time program is run..."

His eyes darted away and his words fell on me like a bucket of cold rain water. He'd just admitted his inexperience to me. Had I...? Who the hell are you talking to Grant? You know the answer. Touched, kissed, flirted and danced with men, but never more than a brief flirtation. I wasn't exactly the king of long term relationships. With calmer hands I laced my fingers with Leo's.

"Hours and hours of experimentation, beautiful one. Because..." I rested my forehead against his. "...Because, we'll be testing these theories and proving these hypotheses for the first time together. Come with me. Just nod your damn head. Don't make me ask again."


End file.
